Don't Fight It
by believable-pen
Summary: What happened the night Jack had his nightmare and Ianto was up in the HUb...


Don't Fight It

Jack awoke from the dream, sweat covering his body. It was a dream he didn't want to end. A dream he had had before, many times in fact, over the past few weeks. Yet, he couldn't remember it all. There was never an ending, only a beginning, a middle, no end. Never any end…..

Putting his feet over the edge of the bed, Jack slowly stood. He walked over to the small shower cubical and, turning on the cold tap, stepped inside. He let the water wash over his body, cooling him. Washing away the heat of the dream.

Ten minutes later, he was standing in his office, dressed in trousers and a white tee shirt. Something caught his eyes out in the Hub. He turned to see Ianto Jones.

"You shouldn't be here," he told him.

"Neither should you," replied Ianto.

Jack kept a straight face as Ianto walked towards a computer screen. Jack followed him.

"What's happening?" Jack asked, placing a hand against the back of Ianto's right shoulder.

Ianto jumped slightly, looking at the hand, then back at the screen. "Weird weather patterns," he replied, swallowing.

Jack took his hand away but stayed close behind the younger man. "It's late, shouldn't you be at home in bed by now?"

"The same applies to you, sir," he smiled.

"But I live here, Ianto, you don't."

"Sometimes it seems like I do," Ianto replied, softly.

Jack felt his pulse quicken. He placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder again. Ianto stood his ground, he wasn't going to flinch this time.

"You work to hard, you know that?" Jack said.

"I do my best, sir."

"Can we, maybe, drop the 'sir', now?"

Ianto turned to face Jack. "Jack it is, then," he smiled.

Jack smiled back, swallowing hard. _Steady Jack, don't want to spook him. _"How about a drink, before you go home?"

Ianto smiled, shyly. "That would be nice, Jack, thanks." Ianto bowed his head slightly, the way Jack liked him to.

Jack went into his office and Ianto followed him. Jack took a bottle and two glasses out of his bottom draw. "Scotch?"

Ianto bowed his head again. "That, will do nicely."

Jack poured two fingers of Scotch in each glass, then offered one to Ianto. "Here's to us."

"To us," said Ianto.

They drank and Jack refilled their glasses. "Sit for a while."

Ianto obeyed. He could use a rest. His eyes ached from looking at the monitor.

"How are you settlin' in, Ianto?" Jack enquired.

"Fine, thank you, Jack."

"Good, I was a little worried there at first." Jack was beginning to have those feelings again. The feelings he got when he thought too much about the young Welshman who sat before him now. Thoughts like in the dream he'd just woken from. He tried to shake it off, but it wasn't working. He wondered if Ianto could see how flustered he was getting. But wait, was that a glint in the young man's eye, or was it just the Scotch?

Ianto watched the handsome man before him. He wondered if he could tell why he was still here, instead of at home tucked up in bed. He lowered his eyes so Jack couldn't read them. But was it too late?

Too late, yes. Jack was up and around the table standing next to him in the blink of an eye. He felt warm, soft lips on his. Ianto felt a tongue push against his teeth. He moaned softly, allowing the probing tongue to enter his mouth. Strong hands held his face. His own arms went around Jack's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Ianto stood and enveloped Jack in his arms, not wanting to ever let him go.

Jack pulled them apart. He saw the hurt look in Ianto's eyes. "Not here," he whispered, taking Ianto by the hand.

Ianto followed Jack down into his submarine style bedroom. He had never been there before. It had a single bed, chest of draws, single wardrobe and caravan style bathroom.

Jack led Ianto to the bed, standing before him as he slowly began to undo the buttons on Ianto's waist coat and loosen Ianto's red tie, then his shirt. In moments the shirt was off and Jack was undoing Ianto's belt and trousers. Within minutes, the young Welshman stood naked before him. Jack marvelled at his beauty.

Ianto looked at the floor, not sure what to do next. Jack quickly undressed and pulling back the sheet, helped Ianto onto the bed. He took Ianto into his arms and kissed him gently. He could feel the body below him shiver.

"I would never hurt you," he told Ianto. "I love you."

Ianto could hardly believe his ears. "I… love you…. Too," he confessed.

Jack smiled that 'Jack' smiled and Ianto's heart melted.

Running his hands over the smooth body, Jack watch the look on Ianto's face. Watched him close his eyes and moan softly, as Jack moved his hand down over the flat stomach. Lower still, to the mound of hair above his penis. Lower still, to engulf the now thick shaft in his hand. Ianto threw his head back, lost in emotions and pleasure. Jack continued the rhythmic motion with his right hand while he kissed those sweet lips. Jack kissed his throat, then his chest. His lips came to rest over Ianto's penis, He took him into his mouth, running his tongue along it's full length. Ianto moved his hips in time to Jack's sucking motion. Both lost in pleasure. Ianto's body came alive to Jack's touch. Ianto's orgasm was fierce and prolonged, as he thrusted his hips up to meet Jack's downward motion.

Ianto lay quiet, in the aftermath of lovemaking. Jack wondered if Ianto was feeling ashamed of what he had just let Jack do to him. _No, he said he loved me_.

Jack spoke first. "Ianto, are you okay?"

Blue eyes shone with tears. "Mmm." was the only reply.

"Ianto?"

"I love you so much," he began. "that, sometimes it hurt to be near you."

Jack touched Ianto's face gently. "I never knew," he kissed his lips.

"I have loved you for so long." Ianto forced a smile. "I never dreamed…"

"I had a dream about you tonight," Jack began, "but I never imagined it would ever come true. It never had an ending."

Jack laid beside Ianto, letting Ianto rest his head against his chest. He stroked Ianto's face and kissed his forehead.

"What do we do now, Jack?"

"I'm not lettin' you go, if that's what you're asking. I have loved you since the fist time I set eyes on you."

Ianto tilted his head to look Jack in the eyes. "I.. hated you… I… I'm sorry."

Jack kissed those soft lips. "Sshh, it's okay. I understand." Jack pulled Ianto over so that he was lying on top of him. Their penis' jostled for position. They moved their hips against each other. Their orgasms came at the same time. Sated, they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

_Will I wake up to find it was just another dream? _thought Jack, _Will I never get what I really want… Ianto Jones._

Ianto woke first and watched a sleeping Jack. He smiled to see the smile on Jack's face. _I wonder what he's dreaming about? What does a man who's lived a thousand lifetimes dream about? Maybe he's dreaming about me again. I hope he is._

Jack opened his eyes to a vision of beauty staring down at him. "Morning."

"Good morning, Jack."

Jack pulled him into a long, slow kiss. "You hungry?"

"For food?"

"Of course."

Ianto laughed. "Starving!"

"Good, I know a little place on our doorstep that does a wicked breakfast."

They showered together and them dressed.

"The others will find out, you know." said Jack.

Ianto just smiled. "I don't care. I love you."

Jack smiled back. "Let's go eat."

Ianto walked around his flat in a daze. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled to himself. _At last _he thought. _Me and Jack! _

He quickly changed clothes, then, picking up his mobile phone, punched in a number that was oh so familiar to him. "It's me," pause. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice." pause. "Just got changed," laughs, "No, you?" sighs. "I'll be there in about thirty minutes," pause. "Yeah, love you too, bye."

Ianto packed a razor, toiletries, a few clean shirts, socks and underwear into a holdall, checked the flat and then, closing the front door behind him, headed back to his car and the Hub.

On entering the Tourist Information Centre, Ianto made sure that his suit looked okay, his tie was straight and that he didn't have a big grin on his face.

That would be a big give away. Owen would know something was up for sure, if Ianto appeared without his usual dead pan facial expression first thing in the morning.

Everything had changed, yet all was still the same. His life would never be the same again, yet the world still turned and work still beckoned.

Tosh sat at her workstation, punching the keys, scowling. Gwen was talking to Owen, both were smiling. Ianto raised a hand and waved to Gwen as he passed. Owen grunted his good morning.

Ianto looked up to see if Jack was in his office. To his surprise, Jack was standing at the window, hands in pockets, a smile on his face, watching him. Ianto felt his face burn, so quickly looked away.

"I'll make some coffee, then," he said to no one in particular.

The morning passed without incident. Jack busied himself with paperwork and helping Owen and Gwen match up an alien weapon with marks found on a body fished out of the Bay. Ianto did most of his work that day, down in the archives. He liked it down there. He knew where everything was. It was his sanctuary when he wanted to be alone. Not that he wanted to be alone now. He wanted to be in Jack's arms. Fell his breath against his skin. Feel how he felt last night… alive. He began to sing. _And all I ever needed, was the One. Like freedom feels where wild horses run. When stars collide, like you and I. Though shadows block the sun. You're all I've ever needed, Jack, you're the One._

"Ianto?"

Ianto went to switch on his coms devise, only to find that it was already on. _Shit _"Yes, Jack?"

"Lunch."

"Be right up." _He heard me singing. Great. _

He'd have to face Jack now. How hard could it be? He had managed so far. Ianto put down the papers and readied himself to look at Jack. He moved towards the stairs. _Right, you looked away the minute you saw him looking at you this morning_. Yes, but Jack didn't know how he felt before last night. He does now. Why should that be any different? _He _felt different. "Shit," he mumbled to himself, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Arh, here he is." said Jack. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Loved your singing, by the way." he moved back and added, "Ianto, I ordered for us today." Jack stood back from the table and let Ianto see the feast spread over the Boardroom table

"Yes, you did," Ianto said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Couldn't decide what to have, so, I ordered a little of everything. Pizza. Chinese. Burgers. Pasta. Curry. Noodles and sandwiches."

"Proper little buffet today, then," observed Owen.

Jack shrugged. "We have to eat."

"Mmmm. An army marches on it's stomach, Jack. There are only five of us."

"Janet might eat what's left over." Jack smiled.

"What are you up to, Harkness?" asked Owen.

"Me? Nothing. My treat."

Ianto coughed nervously.

"'e's not makin' you pay for all this, is 'e, Ianto?" Owen asked.

"No, no." Ianto shook his head.

"Good. It's about time our esteemed leader put 'is 'and in 'is pocket."

"His hands are nearly always in his pockets," observed Ianto.

Gwen laughed. "Good observation Ianto."

Ianto bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Okay. Eat!" said Jack.

For the next forty five minutes or so, the Torchwood team chatted about anything and everything. Laughing, joking. Ianto felt better than he had done in a long time. He felt part of the team.

Before everyone left the Boardroom, Jack stood up and went to stand behind Ianto, much to his surprise. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders.

"Before you all leave, I just wanted you to know that Ianto and I are…. together," Jack said.

"As in dating?" asked Gwen.

"As in shaggin', more like," quipped Owen.

Jack gave him a 'Jack's not pleased' look. "As in going out together, being a couple, if you like."

"Oh, I'm pleased for you both," said Gwen.

Tosh nodded and smiled.

Owen grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay. That's it. Get over it. Get used to it. Get back to work." said Jack, smiling.

"I'll make coffee," said Ianto, standing.

"Thought you might be dessert," quipped Owen.

"That's for later," said Jack. "Much later. When you lot have gone."

Ianto blushed.

Jack laughed.

Gwen and Tosh went back to the monitors and Owen went to the autopsy room

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Jack, watching Ianto.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "It went quite well, I thought."

Jack pulled Ianto into a kiss. "Mmm. I could do with some dessert."

"Later, Jack. I'm busy."

Jack pretended to sulk.

"It doesn't become you, Jack. You will just have to wait." he moved towards the door. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

"Mmmm. Dinner. Movie. Dessert."

"Sounds…. interesting."

Jack laughed.

"Never heard it called that before," he patted Ianto on the rump. "Get!"

Ianto saluted Jack and went to make coffee.

Gwen came up the stairs just as Ianto was going to the coffee machine. She entered the Boardroom and stood before Jack. "I'm really pleased for you both. Ianto deserves happiness, after what he's been through. I know he'll get that from you."

Jack smiled, looking passed Gwen at Ianto. "Yes, he will." he turned back to face Gwen. "I love him, Gwen. Have done since we first met. Didn't know that at the time, though." he looked back at Ianto. "He completes me."

Gwen felt a pang of jealousy. She had once felt something for Jack. But now, she was with Rhys. He loved her. They would probably get married. It was time for her to let her feelings for Jack go.

Ianto entered the Boardroom carrying a tray of mugs filled with steaming hot coffee. Gwen took one and handed it to Jack, then took one for herself. "Thank you, Ianto."

He smiled at her.

"Thanks," Jack winked.

"You have really grown since I first joined Torchwood, Ianto. After…. Lisa…. I wasn't sure if you'd stay. But you did, and I'm glad," she put a hand on his arm. "I really am."

Ianto bowed his head slightly and looked from Gwen to Jack. "Thank you." Then he left the Boardroom to take Owen and Tosh their coffee.

Jack smiled at Gwen. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"It matters to me what you think about us."

"I just want you to be happy, Jack, that's all."

Jack watched Ianto from the Boardroom window. "I am, Gwen."

"Yes, I can see that. You can't take your eyes off of him."

"I never knew love could be like this. No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm near him." Jack laughed. "I feel …. giddy….. breathless. He makes me feel … alive."

"And I can see that he loves you very much. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Mmm, me either."

"So," said Gwen, changing the subject. "are you going to take this food down to Janet?"

"Suppose I better. Care to come along?"

Gwen looked at Ianto. "Yes, yes."

"Good. I think she'll enjoy this, don't you?"

Gwen laughed.

After the rest of the team left for home, Jack pulled Ianto into his strong arms and kissed his face then his lips. Jack couldn't get enough of his young lover. They were barely into Jack's office before Ianto was half naked.

"Whoa!" breathed Ianto. "I can hardly breathe!"

Jack smiled wickedly. "That's the whole idea," he grinned.

"Not….fair."

"I think so,"

"Mmm, you….would."

Jack continued to rain kisses on Ianto's face and neck.

"Jack….let me catch….my breathe…..please!" he pulled away. "How do you stay in command, Jack?" he asked, a serious look on his face.

Jack frowned.

"Of your body. Mine goes berserk just being near you."

"Arh, that. Years of practise. I'll teach you," he began kissing Ianto again.

"Stop, please," Ianto giggled.

"Spoil sport." Jack frowned. "I was gonna get early dessert."

Ianto smiled. "You can wait until after dinner."

"Don't think the other diners would appreciate your finer points as much as I will. But…..if you insist."

"Jack, you know very well what I mean. Let's….just take it a little slower. I…I'm new to all this." his eyes pleaded with Jack.

"Yes, you are, but I can teach you everything you need to know."

"Mmm, I just bet you can," smirked Ianto.

"We can start right now, if you'd like." Jack eyes the near naked man in front of him.

"What time's dinner?" Ianto inquired.

"Oh, about half an hour after we shower." Jack grinned.

"So….nothing booked, then?"

"Nope."

"Dinner and a movie, you said."

"Right."

"But nothing planned?"

"No. Disappointed?"

"No. I half expected it." Ianto backed away from Jack.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Mmm."

Jack followed Ianto until they were close to the opening which led to Jack's bedroom. Ianto turned to see where he was.

"Nothing else for it then," said Ianto, sighing. "I will just have to have my first lesson from Jack Harkness."

"That's Captain Jack Harkness to you," he laughed, taking Ianto into his arms again and nuzzling his neck. "I don't want to push you into doing anything you're not comfortable with," he told him.

Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head. "I know."

Jack looked up and made eye contact with Ianto. "You'd tell me if you felt uncomfortable with anything we did, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"We can take things easy, you know. Until you feel…..ready….comfortable with what I'm…we're doing."

Ianto had to smile at the tenderness in Jack's voice. "Let's go to bed."

Jack laid on the bed naked, Ianto kissed his chest, biting his erect nipple. Jack winced in mock pain, writhing under the young Welshman's touch. Ianto kissed lower, across the firm stomach, smothering the soft skin in wet kisses. He lifted his head, saw Jack's erection. He took it into his mouth, then kissed along it's length. Jack ran his hands through Ianto's hair. Soon, Ianto was massaging and sucking Jack's erect penis. Jack writhed beneath him, running his hands up and down Ianto's back. Finally, he moved Ianto's body around so that Ianto was lying on top of him. He took Ianto's penis into his mouth. They worked their bodies against each other, climaxing almost at the same time. They lay there like that for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Ianto moved around to be engulfed in Jack's outstretched arms.

Jack felt his heart beat faster, as he kissed the beauty before him. _He's mine. I can't believe it, _he thought.

Ianto closed his eyes, in the aftermath of lovemaking.

Jack brought him back to reality. "We better think about takin' a shower, if you want dinner and a movie."

Ianto kissed Jack, then said, "I suppose." he turned in Jack's arms so he was lying on his back. "It's funny," he began, "a week ago, even three days, I would never have imagined I'd be sharing your bed."

Jack chuckled "_You _couldn't. Think how _I _feel."

Ianto sat up. "Shower together?"

"Of course."

They both got into the warm shower, washing each other. Jack knew that if

they lingered too long, they would never make the movie, let alone dinner.

Washing the soap off of his and Ianto's body, Jack stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself. Ianto followed soon after. "Where are we going to eat tonight?" he enquired.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I thought maybe the Oriental Garden, then a movie."

"Fine by me," he replied, drying himself off. "At least it's in easy walking distance. Mainly clubs around my flat. The Chippie's good though."

"Mmm. Must remember that. Cheap night out." Jack winked.

"Jack!"

"Ianto, nightclubs are not my thing. Large bag of chips between two. Now, that's romantic."

Ianto shook his head. "Last of the big spenders, eh, Jack?"

"You betcha sweet ass." he smiled that 'Jack' smiled that melted Ianto's heart.

"Have you picked a film?"

"No, thought I'd leave that to you."

"Arh."

"Arh?"

"Yes, if it's a naff film, I'm to blame, right?"

Jack nodded. "Right."

"Right,"

Jack laughed.

"You are so predictable, Jack Harkness."

They dressed and went to the Red Dragon Centre where the Oriental Garden Restaurant and Cinema were. The meal was good and the film even better. On their return, Jack and Ianto made love before fall asleep in each others arms.

Jack was woken by the light flashing on his wrist strap and a slight vibration. Moving so as not to disturb Ianto, Jack grabbed his shirt and trouser, then climbed the ladder up to his office and went to the boardroom. Opening the wrist strap, a hologram of Captain John Hart appeared.

"No, not you!"

"Hi, Jackie boy. I missed you. See you soon."

"Not if I can help it."

A flash of light appeared in the boardroom as John Hart stood behind Jack.

"Did ya miss me?"

"What do you want?" said Jack, turning.

"Is that any way to treat an ex-lover."

"And that's what you're gonna stay….an ex."

"Jack?" Ianto appeared in the office, dressed in Jack's white t shirt and

his own trousers.

"Oh, nice Eye Candy. Yours?"

Ianto looked up at the boardroom then climbed the stairs, entering through the door.

"Well., Jack, he's a cute one."

Ianto frowned. "And you are?"

"Captain Jon Hart. Jack's old lover."

Ianto looked form John to Jack.

"It lasted two weeks."

"But those two weeks were locked in a time loop…lasted five years." He smiled at Ianto.

"And it was over years ago."

"Didn't he tell you about me then? Naughty Jacky. We were very close."

"Why is he here, Jack?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Well, I know what Jack likes, in bed, if you know what I mean. Thought he might be lonely. You earth boys are so pale and sexless."

Ianto turned on his heels and went back down to the bedroom.

"Ianto, wait!" called Jack. "What do you really want?"

"Just what I said. I missed you."

Ianto appeared a few minutes later, dressed and with his duffle bag.

"Ianto?"

"I'm going back to my flat. I will not be used!"

Jack glared at John. "get out of here."

"You'll regret it."

"Out!"

Ianto turned on the light in the living room and threw his car keys on the side. Going into the bedroom, he put his bag on the bed, fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Jack!"

After a few minutes, he got up and went to sit on the couch, but he was still crying.

Jack wondered around the Hub like a lost puppy. The others could only sit and watch as he wondered from his office up to the Boardroom and then down to the Archieves section, where Ianto used to spend a lot of his time. It wasn't the same without Ianto being there to greet him.

Jack opened one of the drawers and found Ianto's diary. He held it to his chest. Jack didn't have to open it to know it's contents. He knew most of it by heart. Especially the last three weeks. Putting the diary back in the drawer, Jack went back up to the main Hub area.

"I'm going to Ianto's flat," and he was gone in a whoosh of a great coat.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Ten to one says he comes back without Ianto."

Gwen frowned. "Jack is not a happy camper."

Tosh remained silent.

Jack drove the dark saloon car to Ianto's flat, parking it in a bay just up the road. Getting out, he surveyed the road, before crossing to the three story block where Ianto's flat was. He climbed the four flights of stairs and stood like a statue, outside Ianto's front door.

After what seemed like ages, Jack finally knocked the door. No answer. He knocked again. He heard sounds and movement coming from inside, but no attept was made to open the door. Getting a tool wallet out of the inside of his great coat, Jack jiggled with the lock until the door opened. Once inside, he walked through to the lounge area. Ianto was still sitting on the couch, head in hands, crying. Jack was beside him in an instant, but Ianto moved away from the arms held out to him.

"Yan, please. It wasn't like you think." Jack sighed. "Yes, he was my lover. You know there have been others. But, I love you, now. Only you." He waited, then, "Come back with me. I need you, Yan." He began to rub Ianto's back.

Between sobs, Ianto said. "It's…not that….easy, Jack."

"Yeah, it is. It is that easy. Pick up your bag and come back with me. We'll get a place of our own."

Ianto turned a tear streaked face to Jack, it almost broke his heart. "Do you…still love….John?" He turned his head away again.

"No, not for a very long time. I'm not even sure I ever did, not as he wanted me to. I never liked him much."

"Why is he here, Jack?"

"I don't know. He said he thought I might be lonely."

"And are you?"

Jack forced a smile, placing a hand under Ianto's chin and tilting his head so their eyes met. "No. There is only you, Ianto Jones. Always will be."

Ianto looked out of the window. "You can take me back to the Hub, but I'm not gonna sleep with you."

"I know."

"No more secrets, Jack. It hurts too much."

"Guess I better tell you about my daughter and grandson, then."

Ianto turned to look at Jack. "Yes, you should."

Jack spent the next twenty minutes or so telling Ianto about Alice and Stephen Carter. About his wife. About her death.

"I don't see Alice as much as I'd like." he sighed. "She thinks I'm a bad influence for Stephen. He thinks I'm his Uncle." Jack smiled. "Alice doesn't trust me around my own grandson. Can't say I blame her."

Ianto sat back, taking it all in. "When did you see them last?"

"Oh," Jack thought for a moment. "About a year or so ago."

"I bet you miss them," he smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll come back with you, but, I'm coming back here after work."

"Can't I change your mind?"

"No, Jack, not this time. I need to think. I can't do that around you."

"Then take all the time you need, Ianto. I'm not goin' anywhere."

With that, they drove back to the Hub. Jack parked the car in the Red Dragon Centre, and they walked back through Roald Dalh Plass to the Inforation Centre. Inside the Hub, Gwen and Owen were chatting by one of the monitors and Tosh was by the coffee machine.

On seeing Ianto, Tosh said, "Am I glad to see you. We can't make head nor tail of this thing." She smiled at Ianto.

"It's easy, really," he replyed.

Ianto went about making the coffee while Jack went to his office. Gwen followed after him.

"Well?" she asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Is there any hope?"

"I have to make things right, Gwen. John has put doubts in Ianto's mind. I can't have that."

A few minutes later, Ianto entered the office with coffee. He placed a cup in Gwen's hands and put another in front of Jack.

"Thanks," said Jack, touching Ianto's hand.

Ianto didn't try to pull away, but lingered for a few seconds. The touch felt good. Warm skin against his.

"You're welcome," he said, then left the office.

Jack watch him leave, sadness in his eyes.

Had he really lost the love of his life? Would he get a second chance to tell Ianto just how much he loved him? What he meant to him. He'd die a million times to prove it to Ianto. Sorry seemed to be the hardest word, but Jack had to make Ianto believe that he really was sorry.

Jack wanted to tell Ianto everything, but it was a bit late for that now. And Ianto wasn't about to accept any '_sorry's_', not yet, anyway. Jack would have to prove himself. Win Ianto again, and Jack would do anything to get Ianto back in his arms.

Jack slept alone for the next week, but when Ianto arrived on a Monday morning, Jack was waiting for him.

"Ianto, I have something for you." Jack offered Ianto a red heart shaped box.

Ianto took it, a slight smile curled at the edge of his mouth. He loved surprises. He carefully opened the box. Inside was a solid gold stopwatch. "It's beautiful," said Ianto. He took the watch out and studied it closely. "Are they sapphires?" he pointed to two blue stones at the 12 and 6.

"Yeah. They match your eyes perfectly."

"And is that a diamond?" Ianto touched the winder.

"Matches the sparkle in those eyes." Jack stepped back. "I know you broke your watch a little while ago, thought I'd get you a new one. Do ya like it?"

"I love it!" exclaimed Ianto. "Thank you, Jack," he smiled broadly.

Jack went to walk away.

"Jack?"

Jack turned.

"I thought…maybe we could…go out for a meal or a movie tonight. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Yan." Jack smiled.

"Pick me up at my flat around 7 o'clock?"

"You got it."

Ianto walked through the Hub and up to the coffee machine. He put the box into his pocket, still smiling.

Jack watched him, a smile on his face, until Gwen and Tosh entered the Hub, closely followed by Owen.

Gwen noticed the smile on Jack's face. "Well?"

"We're goin' on a date tonight."

"That's more like it." Gwen looked up at Ianto. "Where are you taking him?

Jack looked at Gwen. "I have no idea."

"Jump to it Harkness. You need to impress, Tea Boy," said Owen.

"Right. Impress."

Owen shook his head.

"Round here is out, then," said Jack.

Gwen nodded.

"How about to a play. Maybe dinner after," suggested Owen.

"A play?" Jack frowned.

"Don't knock it, Jack. Check it out. I expect there will be good seats still for sale. Maybe a nice candle lite dinner after." Owen winked. "That will impress."

"But will it get Ianto back?"

Just then, Ianto appeared with coffee. "What's this then, a club meetin'?"

Jack spun round, almost knocking the tray out of Ianto's hands. "Arh. No. We were just talking about the New Theatre."

Ianto smiled. "They had a great Panto there a few years ago. I went with my sister and her kids."

"Mmm, nice," said Owen.

"Do you know what's on now?"

Ianto shook his head. "But they usually have some good shows. Check the internet," he walked away. "I'll leave the try with Tosh, okay?"

"Mmm?" Jack was miles away. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, Ianto."

Gwen clicked on the New Theatre website. "Moscow State Circus are on, Jack." Gwen's fingers continued to tap on the keys. "Two second row tickets still available, £24 each," she clicked with a flourish, "And I just reserved them for you."

"Thanks, Gwen." Jack turned, "Now, dinner?"

"Well, the show starts at 7.30pm. Why not go for dinner afterwards." Owen suggested. "It finishes around 9.15pm."

"What will be open then?"

"There's a nice Madeiran Restaurant just down from Queen Street Train Station, they're open until midnight. Could book a table there."

Jack thought for a moment. "Do it, Owen," he turned and watched Ianto as he took the stopwatch out of it's box and showed Tosh. "I'm glad he likes the watch," he smiled. "I had it made especially for him."

"Must have cost a fortune," said Gwen, absently.

"He's worth a thousand times what I paid for it, and then some," replied Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean anything…."

"It's okay, I know what you meant."

"Do you think John Hart will be back?" this from Owen.

Jack turned to face him. "If he does, I'll kill him before he turns Ianto against me again."

Owen looked at Gwen then back at Jack.

Jack arrived at Ianto's flat just before 6.50pm. He walked slowly up the stairs and then tapped gently on the door. Moments later, Ianto opened the door and let Jack enter.

"I'll be two minutes," said Ianto, reaching for his jacket.

True to form, Ianto was dressed in a slate grey pinstriped suit, maroon shirt and blood red tie. Jack swallowed hard, filled with pride. _He looks so handsome. _

"Right then, I'm ready," announced Ianto.

Jack moved aside and let Ianto walk in front of him. His heart swelled with pride as he watched Ianto walk out to the car and get into the passenger seat.

Ianto turned to Jack as he seated himself behind the wheel. "Where are we off to then?"

Jack smiled and started the engine. "New Theatre. Moscow State Circus."

Ianto smiled. "Sounds good."

"And to a Madeiran Restaurant after for a late dinner."

"Sounds even better. And then…." he let the sentence trail away.

Jack turned to Ianto. "That depends on you, Yan."

"Arh, yes, I see."

Jack kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Maybe we could go back to the Hub for a nightcap."

"Yes, maybe we could."

Ianto smiled.

Jack was beginning to see what Ianto was doing, and joined in. "Maybe we could have a nightcap or two."

"Mmm, sounds about right," Ianto smiled.

Jack slowed down as they approached the Theatre. "I arranged for us to park at the back."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Who you know."

"Exactly," replied Jack.

They walked to the front of the Theatre and into the foyer.

"Want anything to drink before we go in?"

"No, thank," replied Ianto.

Jack went to the box office window and paid for the tickets. Jack gave the tickets to the usherette and she tore them and gave the stubs back to Jack. "Take the stairs down and it's the second row back, seats 12 and 13." she smiled broadly at Jack.

"He's taken," said Ianto, taking Jack's hand.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled. _I like the sound of __that, and his hand in mine._

They made their way to their seats. Ianto was getting more excited with each passing minute. "I can't wait for it to start. I love circuses."

"Me, too," replied Jack. "I was in one once, remember?"

"Mmm. I do. Twin acrobats." Ianto added.

Both men enjoyed the show and after Jack drove the short distance to the restaurant. The meal was a great success. After, Jack drove them back to the Hub. Once inside, they went straight to Jack's office where he kept the whisky and glasses. He was reminded of the first time they had declared their love for each other, and the night of passion they had shared that night. He poured out the whisky, passing one to Ianto. "Here's to us," Jack said, holding up his glass.

"To us," echoed Ianto, clinking his glass against Jack's.

Jack sat down behind his desk and Ianto walked round to perch on the edge.

"Brings back memories," said Jack. "We didn't act on them then."

"The kiss," said Ianto. "Mmm, I thought we'd never part that night."

"You are a good kisser, you know."

Ianto laughed, "You too." he put down his glass and leaned forward, taking Jack's face between his hands. He placed his lips gently over Jack's and waited for a response. Jack enveloped Ianto in a gentle, but secure embrace. The kiss deepened until, standing, they moved towards the hole leading down to Jack's bedroom.

Taking the ladder slowly, Jack let Ianto go down first. He followed and took the young Welshman into his arms the second his own feet reached the bottom of the ladder.

Ianto began to tug at Jack's braces, pushing them down off his shoulders. Jack didn't resist, he was enjoying the closeness and contact after sleeping alone for the last week. Jack tried to control his breathing, but the young Welshman was pushing all his buttons and the last thing Jack wanted was to loose control and waste this moment.

Finally, Jack was naked and Ianto pushed him back roughly onto the bed. Jack could feel Ianto's eyes boring into him, he swallowed, savouring the moment. Soon, Ianto was almost naked, save for his unbuttoned shirt. He pushed Jack's legs apart and placed them on his shoulder, exposing Jack's rectum. Ianto smiled wickedly, as he entered Jack.

This was a first. Jack hadn't broached the idea of penetration. For Ianto to initiate this very personal act, made Jack shiver with pleasure. Ianto moved slowly at first, then increased his thrusting until Jack began to moan loudly. Ianto bit on his lower lip, trying to prolong the act of love. He took Jack's hardened penis into his hand and stroked him gently. The pleasure was almost too much for Jack. He wanted to grab Ianto and return the favour. Within minutes, both men climaxed. Both the closeness after so long apart and the sexual act proving too much for either man.

Ianto feel forward onto Jack's chest, letting Jack's legs snake round his waist. He smiled, happy in the knowledge that he had pleasured Jack.

Jack stroked Ianto's head, kissed his hair. "You are full of surprises, Ianto Jones."

"Nice ones, I hope."

"Oh, yeah," smiled Jack.

Jack took his legs from around Ianto's waist and pulled the younger man onto the bed beside him. Rolling over, Ianto curled into Jack's arms, letting him take the shirt off of him.

"Nice touch, the shirt."

"Thank you."

"And the lovemaking."

"I…wasn't sure."

"You were perfect." Jack replied.

"Maybe," Ianto started, "you can return the compliment a little later."

Jack smiled. "That will be my pleasure." He smiled down at Ianto.

Ianto blushed.

"Guess we didn't need that second whisky after all." Jack laughed, lightening the mood.

"No, the first one worked a treat." Ianto lowered his gaze.

"Yeah," Jack swallowed hard. "It sure did."

"I…I wasn't sure, I mean… what I.. we just did."

Jack took his hand in both of his. "It was wonderful. Unexpected, but wonderful."

Ianto relaxed and smiled up at Jack. "Thanks."

Jack returned the smile. "What for?"

Ianto could only shrug.

Jack kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay. Everything is okay."

"I love you so much."

"I know." Jack waited a few seconds, and then added, "I love you, too."

Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck. "My world is perfect again, my Cariad."

Jack had to smile. "Mine, too, Yan."

Fin


End file.
